Miserable At Best
by Riku97
Summary: Travis finally tells Katie that he loves her but she shoots him down as she leaves camp. Aphrodite gives him on chance to find her and tell her he never said goodbye or he's alone forever. FINALLY DONE, maybe I should make another about Hazel and Leo!
1. Part 1

_**Miserable At Best part 1**_

_**Travis's POV**_

I'm ruined it, like most things that come my way. I ditched my brother to see Katie one last time before she left Camp till next summer then when I find her words spill out like running water. "Katie, I love you. I have for years, I bet you guessed that but still. Before you leave will you be my girlfriend when you come back?" I felt cold like when your about to do something really bad and you know its bad but do it anyway. "Travis, I just can't be with you. Sorry" Thats when she got into a truck and her dad pulled away. She left a trail of dust that seemed to block out the sun. I felt cold so I went back to my cabin, which is where I am now. I feel as if I let myself down, for not been full hearted with her. Now she goes home to where she'll be surrounded by other guys. She'll fall in love with one of them then they be a couple, leaving me cold and alone.

"Bro! Did you find Katie in time?" Conner came in. I put on a false happiness, I don't want him to laugh at me or feel sad for me. "Naw, she left before I got there. I got a great new prank planned out. So we need some..." and I went on with telling my brother about some plan. I grabbed my pranking bag, filled with pranking things like stink bombs and spray cheese. We made the Athena cabin coverd with smelly cheese, combo attack against them whihc made me feel like a sentimeter better. I ran when Percy came out and yelled at us. I went to Zues's fist, a place where me and Katie would go to durring the summer. It was the closest thing to escaping the Camp we had. I feel inlove with her there but aparently she didn't. I climbed to the top and sat alone, with an open spot next to me.

I heard movement, maybe a monster that would finish me off? it wouldn't cause any more pain then Katie cause to me. I looked up to see who's lunch I'd be to find Aphrodite. "Oh Gods, why couldn't it be a monster!" I tried to hide my head but she saw me. "Travis, I say the whole thing. At the moment she shot you down," Lovely, a Goddesse is letting me know she watched my sad life and wants to let me hear how bad it was."I cried my eyes out! So I'll give you one chance. Make this one count, cause if you mess it up then your alone for life." Gulp, Great. "What do I have to do to get Katie to be inlove with me?" I felt bad for saying that, cause if she doesn't love me then I can't make her. "All you need is to go up to her and say 'I never got to say goodbye' and she'll start to feel something for you!" Easy as that? No way. "Fine, where is she? Is she here or do I have to search for her." "Hard part. Her dad took her on a trip around America for the off season so you'll be chasing them down." "With what! I can't drive a car, I'll crash with my luck!" Aphrodite went quite for a second, thinking of how I would get to Katie alive. Just then a pink light shone over in a bush and out steps a Peguses, brown with a jet black mane. "Manly, right?" "Oh, Yea! I'll go talk to her if its the last thing I do!" I jumped on the Peguses and flew away.

_**End of Part 1**_

Not like the song yet, but will happen later.


	2. Part 2

_**Miserable At Best Part two**_

**Katie's POV!**

He finally asks me out and I shoot him down. Why did I do it, Gods know why but I regret it. I looked out the truck window, we were heading down the road to get to our Rv cause it wouldn't make it to Camp. We would be there in a few minutes so I had some time to think. "Honey, you ok? Did that boy say something to you?" My dad asked, he was nice but I told him I was fine. I pulled out my Ipod, everyone had one at Camp we just never tell Chiron, and Miserable At Best comes on the the Radio. Gods, why this song. I pulled my headphones off, asked are we there yet. "Yea, just wait a few seconds before you hope out." I pulled over at some truck stop and I saw the biggest RV ever. "Is that one ours!" I was excited about the Cross America Tour my Dad had planned. "Yea, here are the keys. Make yourself at home." I ran in to find three magazines about gradening and a huge pillow with flowers decorated on it. "Wow, I can't believe it!" I said outloud. My Dad laughed as he got on and said"Yea, it's pretty amazing and wait till you see where the first few stops are," Dad pulled out a map folded into a little square."You can get any where with one of these!" We laughed as he tried to unfold it."Maybe we should open it later. Now how was your summer, Katie?" He asked me. "Hmmm, since the last Titan war, Camps been quite. Travis and Conner still play pranks and my Cabin is the prime target. I got some great flowers grown and the strawberry harvest has doubled since last year!" I tried to sound excited. "It was a break through for my Cabin since we couldn't find out why almost half the strawberries were gone. Turns out the Satyries were eating them after they came back from looking for Half-bloods!" My Dad stared at me like I was crazy,"I got the Strawberry part but after that I think you lost me, who was eating the Strawberries?" Gods, I forgot Dad was slow when it came to Greek stuff. "A Satyr is part Goat part Human, so they were eating the strawberries. " He still looked confused but said that he was proud of me for me solving the problem of the missing Strawberries. Dad started to drive away when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A giant brown horse flew over the RV with a boy that had salt and pepper hair...Travis! I watched as he flew through the sky looking for the truck we left in. Shame that Dad told the guy in the Truck Stop to hold it here till next summer. See, the Truck Stop is really a front so that Mortal parents can go to so they can get a ride to Camp if they have a car or RV that can't go down those old dirt roads. I smiled as we pulled out, Travis would be looking for that truck all day and we would be out to..."Hey Dad, where are we going?" I asked." We going EVERYWHERE!" Then he turned on the radio to hear _I've been everywhere _playing. Good timing Apollo, cause this is gonna be a long winter vacation! I saw that Dad had left a pot with a dying flower in it, which means he was trying to grow me a gift. Sweet but still, he sucks at growing plants even if he works with flowers all day. I fixed the plant to find a lovely rose,"Did you find your gift yet?" I laughed and said"More like showing off to me! I love the gift." I smiled as we drove down the road singing cheesy cars songs about going everywhere and talking about what I did. Which was really one sided cause Dad got lost alot! I swear I saw Travis on his Horse some times but then I see a bird, was it really him? It got dark later so I feel asleep on my fluffy flower pillow, that smelt like roses and fresh cut grass. I had a weird dream that Travis had followed us here...

_"Katie! So glad I found you! I have to say something life changing! Pull your RV OVER!" I looked out the window to see Travis riding next to us, I opened the window some and shouted"NO! I'm having fun with my Dad right now, what could be so life changing as to stop the RV?" He looked at me with those Stoll eyes, that made a melt and fill with anger. "I LOVE YOU!" I heard him scream as a truck came barreling by, smashing him into road kill. Dreams are so fun!_

I woke up, full refreshed after seeing Travis become roadkill, to find Dad had stopped at a truck stop, good I need to grab some Candy from the store. I walked out, sickle hiding in my pocket, and started to pick out some treats. I saw a piece of paper on the M&M'S that said "Find Your True Love KATIE KAT!" I torn it down and shoved it into my pocked, its just nothing I told myself. Then I saw another note,"Flower Girl, Your Theif Prince is waiting for you!" Again I torn it down and it went with the other copy. Then after I grabbed my soda, I saw him. Travis waiting for me, at the door. Oh Gods, I prayed to my mother to send a biker in here that hated stalkers but no one came. Must be the work of a Goddess. I payed for my candies and walk out the other door, away from Travis. He walked out and followed me back to the RV, Gods he's a stalker! "I don't care how Life changing what you have to say is, the answer is GO AWAY!" I shut my eyes, only to open them again to a strangers voice."Ok, then you don't have a spare nickle?" A man in a suit, looked out of place..., walked back towards a car, looked foreign..., then something weird happened. The car looked like a horse and the man looked like dead solider with weird gothic style armor. I walked into the RV, begging the Gods he left. but nope, The door was ripped off and the dead guy attack. I spear was launched at his skull,"Leave my Katie Kat alone!" I heard a voice say. I blushed at being called Katie Kat, then I say Travis charge the guy and slam him to the ground on a horse. The gas pump near us exploded as the dead warrior slammed into it, setting fire to the whole Gas Station! "Great Travis! My winter vacation is off to a great start, what next a hydra?" He laughed and shouted, while fighting the warrior,"Maybe but i'll always be by you because I Love You, Katie Gardner!" My Dad was waking up, due to the fire and ripped door."Who loves my little girl?" I looked at him, still safe for now."Travis Stoll, and I think he saved my life?" My Dad smiled,"Just don't trash the RV anymore and you can go back to Camp with him..." He was out like a lite. I hugged him then Charged off to battle, weird but this is how most family road trips happen...One minute great next almost dieing, must be my luck! Travis had him pinned down with his spear as I rushed to finish the jobs,Travis was kicked into the air and I slashed the guys throat. He turned to yellow dust as i fly Travis's horse after him, he fell into my arms."Hey Babe, we gotta talk. I love you, Katie, and that'll never change. Be my girl and we can fly off into the sunrise back to Camp." He smiled as I told him,"Tell anyone I'm doing this and your dead." He turned out of my arms and he took control, thats when I made a game changer:a long sweet kiss planted on his thief lips. He shouted"TAKE THAT WORLD! KATIE GARDNERS MINE!" I laughed and shouted"HE'S MINE YOU HEAR! TRAVIS STOLL'S ALL MINE!" We shouted as we flew back to Camp, but things weren't the same ever again.

**THE END!**

**Ended nothing like the song, tratie fan heres. Done!tttttttThats all folks! I don't own that line or the Song Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade!**


End file.
